


I'll Keep You Forever

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith (Voltron), Shiro Is A Good Friend, Unsympathetic Allura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10402848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: While humans have secondary dynamics, the prevalence of alphas and omegas has dwindled as the population has increased. Galrans have always been either alphas or omegas. Allura isn't thrilled about Keith going into heat and being out of commission. Hunk wants to help, but he knows that adding pressure to an already stressed omega will not help matters in the long run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They are the property of Netflix and Dreamworks.
> 
> Small amount of porn at the end.

Allura glared at Keith. “So, not only are you part Galra, you are going into heat? How long will you be out of commission? We can’t afford to have Voltron down for an extended period of time.”

Shiro stepped towards the princess and addressed her calmly. “Allura, it’s just part of his biology. If we were on Earth, he’d have his suppressants and this wouldn’t be an issue. He just has to go through it. There’s nothing any of us can do about it.”

“This is part of  _ normal _ human biology?”

Shiro hedged, “Well, it’s not exactly normal in most populations anymore. Pidge, Lance, and I are all betas. With the population at a maximum, omegas and alphas just aren’t needed anymore. Hunk is an alpha, but that’s slightly more common to find than omegas. And considering he’s Samoan and their population has been the victim of several colonializations, the secondary dynamics are more prevalent with them.”

“And Keith’s human population?”

“No. It’s rather rare,” Shiro answered reluctantly. “But, it isn’t unheard of.”

“So Keith being an omega and going into heat is likely because of his Galran ancestry, not his human one.”

Shiro glanced at Keith who was staring at the floor, shoulders hunched, arms drawn across his chest. “It’s impossible to say. It could just be his human biology. Either way, it’s not his fault and unavoidable. We just have to be supportive and try to buy as much downtime as possible.”

Keith shivered, sweat beaded at the nape of his neck. He was thankful he at least had a pre-heat to give him a warning this time. The first time he had gone into heat, he had gone from feeling completely normal into full blown heat with slick dripping down his thighs in the middle of class. Normally, he would have bristled at Shiro taking over the conversation and informing everyone of his heat. But, the omega in him was curling in on itself, affected by the hostile atmosphere emanating from Allura. The Alteans didn’t have secondary dynamics like the Galrans and humans, but it didn’t stop her from behaving startlingly like an angry alpha. It had Keith struggling to just stay in one place and not run for the safety of his room. If she had been a real alpha, Keith wouldn’t have been able to stay standing at all.

Keith struggled to keep his voice steady, “Shiro, may I -” he trailed off when Allura’s attention shifted back to him.

Shiro gave him a strained smile. “Of course, Keith. Do whatever you need to get comfortable. If there’s anything we can do to help, please let us know. Do you have what you need? Heat aids?”

Keith stared back at the ground, a blush working its way up his neck. “I’ll manage.”

Shiro’s brow furrowed in concern. “You don’t have any heat aids?”

“It’s not exactly like we packed anything before Blue jumped us through a wormhole.”

Allura sighed, exasperation taking over her voice, “Heat aids?”

Keith’s jaw snapped closed, refusing to give in and answer.

Shiro looked between the two and debated how much he should share. “Things to help him get through his heat to prevent him from getting sick from the fever.”

“So, ice packs?”

Keith blushed harder and refused to look up.

Shiro cleared his throat. “No. More like ... toys.”

“Toys?” Allura shook her head in disdain. “You can’t just grin and bear it for a few days? You need toys, now?”

Keith shook his head, still refusing to look anywhere but at the spot on the floor.

“It’s not like that, Allura. You’re being cruel.” Shiro glanced back at Keith, taking pity on him. “Why don’t you go to your room and try to get comfortable. I’ll see what we can do about finding something for you.” Shiro pursed his lips, then continued, “You could always see if Hunk -”

“No. No - I couldn’t. What if - if he -” Keith clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. He couldn’t bear the thought of asking the only alpha on board to be his heatmate and potentially face rejection. Logically, he knew Hunk would never be so cruel. But, his emotions were on edge with the approaching heat and Allura had hit every button he had, driving his insecurities through the roof.

“Okay. But, I strongly suggest you think about it. Especially since you don’t have any heat aids on hand.”

Keith nodded, turned sharply on his heel, and speed walked to his room.

* * *

Keith kept well out of Allura’s way the next few days. The entire castle was on edge from the tension and it was sending his brain into bouts of panic and anxiety. Unfortunately, it led to him building a larger than average nest in the attempt to feel secure. Everything remotely soft that wasn’t firmly attached to a surface was fair game. Keith had managed to squirrel away cushions from the common room, raided the laundry before the clean linens could make it back up to the living quarters, he even managed to break into several unused rooms and steal the bedding from them. It was embarrassing with how much he had collected. But every time he caught a whiff of disdain from Allura, he was driven to find one more plush object to place in his nest. He could barely step into his room and around the large nest.

In an increasingly rare moment of coherence, Keith left his room to grab water from the kitchen. He knew he would need to stay hydrated if he wanted any chance of coming out of his heat in one piece. He came back to yelling, yelling from  _ inside _ his room.

The distinct scent of angry pheromones pervaded the hallway. Keith whimpered and dropped his water bottles. He dashed into the open doorway and found the entire crew  _ in his nest _ . His nest was contaminated. Allura’s scent was all over his cushions and nesting materials. Everything smelled like anger and frustration. Keith wailed. The omega in him rejecting his nest. He had hours remaining before his heat struck and his nest was  _ ruined _ . He ignored the voices around him as he struggled to find one piece that was salvageable. 

Shiro struggled to keep his voice even while he questioned Allura. “Why are you in here? Why would you invade his space?”

“Are you aware that he ransacked the laundry? There are  _ no _ clean sheets left in the castle.” Allura brandished her sheets at him. “And he’s stolen most of the cushions from the common room. There’s nothing to sit on to eat.”

“Princess, you don’t need a cushion to use the chair. And you don’t need your sheets cleaned every night. The ones you have on your bed will hold for the week.” Shiro pointed at Keith’s distressed form. “You violated his nest.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “He’s not going to have sex on  _ my _ sheets.”

“Is this really about his biology? You are not like this about other species we’ve met with more demanding sexual drives. It seems like you are taking vengeance on the Galra with the only one within reach and at your mercy.”

“He’ll survive.”

Shiro’s voice crackled in anger, “He might  _ not _ . Heat fever is nothing to take lightly. Keith was already at risk with not having a heat partner and not having access to suitable toys. But you’ve violated his nest, completely undermining his mental stability. He won’t feel safe and he could get lost in it. He could  _ die _ , Allura. Is your petty vengeance worth it?”

Shiro turned his back on her and tried to get through to Keith. “Hey, we can send all of this back to the laundry. Do you want that? Maybe set up somewhere else? Somewhere you feel safe.”

Keith moaned in distress, a jacket and pair of underwear clutched tightly in his arms. He tucked them tighter to his chest when Shiro reached out to touch his shoulder. 

“Okay. Okay.” Shiro turned to the rest of the Paladins, “Let’s give him some space for the moment.”

Hunk struggled to leave the room. The presence of a distressed omega so close to heat was pulling on his instincts. As a friend, he wanted nothing more than to hug Keith and give him the support he needed. As an alpha, he wanted to shove everyone else out of the room and fill the room with his pheromones, overpowering every other scent that was contaminating the space.

“Hunk -” Shiro pulled him out of his progressively more alpha-based thoughts.

“You’re right. He hasn’t asked. But, Shiro -”

“I know. I’m scared for him, too.”

“I don’t know if I can ignore his pain.”

“We have to try to give him any semblance of choice we can.”

Hunk frowned, then nodded. But, he wasn’t sure just how long he could keep himself from stepping in. He hated seeing his friends in pain. It was only made worse by their dynamics.

* * *

The team sat in near silence in the kitchen, mindlessly munching on food goo. Shiro had taken Allura and Coran aside and was using their distance from Keith to describe human secondary dynamics in full and crushing detail. Coran appeared extremely interested and was taking notes in a datapad. Allura’s ears drooped slightly and she had a distinct slouch to her shoulders.

Hunk observed from the safety of the counter. He knew it was better to come from Shiro. He was the Black Paladin, the oldest, and the Alteans respected him as their peer. But Hunk knew that there were some things that Shiro would never be able to convey as a beta. Even as an alpha, Hunk only had some inkling as to what Keith would be going through. Still, it rankled him somewhere deep in his psyche that a beta was discussing alpha-omega relations with someone who had shown such disregard to their needs before.

He had intended to stay in his lane and attempt to ignore the presence of an omega in heat for the rest of the night. That was until Yellow invaded his thoughts in a panic. From what he could gather from the impressions she was sending, Keith had taken refuge in Red and wasn’t in good shape. Red was truly frightened and had begged Yellow to get help.

Hunk ripped off his apron and dashed out the door. The rest of the crew followed closely behind, yelling for Hunk to slow down and explain what was going on. Hunk ignored them and booked it to the Red Lion’s bay.

Red opened her mouth the moment Hunk rounded the corner, but closed it again when she saw the team in his wake. Her eyes glowed and she growled in warning.

Hunk waved them off. “Back up, guys. Keith is in trouble and it’s not something any of you can help with.” He turned back to Red, “It’s fine. They won’t come in.”

Red opened her mouth again and Hunk was hit with a strong blast of omega pheromones.

“Shit. Okay.” Stealing himself, Hunk clambered up the ramp. His heart wrenched when he saw the pitiful state Keith was in. He had pressed himself into a corner of the cockpit, clutching the two items he had salvaged from his original nest. 

“Hunk! I need - I can’t -”

“It’s okay, buddy. I’ll be right back. You’re safe in Red.”

Keith let out a moan and buried his face back in the jacket he held in his hands.

Hunk dashed back down the ramp. He hollered as he left the hangar, “Everyone get out and give us some space. Consider the Red Lion’s bay off limits for the foreseeable future.”

He didn’t stop to make sure they left. He trusted that Shiro would understand and keep the area clear. He slammed his hand onto the console outside his room and nearly collapsed when the door slid open.

Hunk pulled the mattress from his room and shoved every piece of clothing he had into a bag. He grabbed a bottle of alpha birth control pills and tossed them on the top of the pile. He wasn’t going to risk Keith getting pregnant in space. The nudging from Yellow was getting progressively more insistent. He knew he didn’t have enough time to get sufficient materials for a decent nest, but anything had to be better than the two small articles of clothing Keith refused to let go of. And all of Hunk’s things were free from other scents. 

When he returned, the hangar was blessedly empty. Hunk mentally thanked Shiro for corralling the team out of the space. He knew what he was doing and wasn’t ashamed. But, it would be significantly harder to look Lance and Pidge in the eyes right after spending a heat with an omega. He made a mental note to tell Lance to keep his comments to a minimum. Lance was from a fully beta family and couldn’t begin to understand some of the biological and emotional imperative involved in alpha-omega bonding. After such a stressful pre-heat, Hunk didn’t want Keith to feel self-conscious when he was back to himself. He also had a feeling that this wouldn’t be a simple heat. With Keith in the state he was in, and Hunk supplying the nesting materials, this already had the feeling of edging towards a mating bond. He refused to bond Keith when he was in heat, but the potential was there and would only grow as they spent time together isolated on the castle ship.

Red opened her mouth as he approached. The scent emanating from the Lion was sticky sweet. Hunk barely registered dragging his supplies up the ramp and into the cockpit. 

Keith was a writhing, sobbing mess on Red’s deck. He had managed to pull his clothes off to expose his body to the cooler air. Red had helpfully supplied air conditioning to attempt to keep her Paladin cool, but his skin was flushed from his neck to his thighs. Slick dripped from his ass onto the floor. His cock was rigid and leaking as he tugged on it, seeking any relief he could. 

Hunk dropped the mattress and dumped his clothes out of the bag haphazardly, more concerned about Keith than building a proper nest. He crouched next to his writhing friend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Keith. Keith, can you hear me?”

Keith whimpered and thrust his body forward, pressing his face into Hunk’s chest.

“Do you know who I am?”

Keith nuzzled into his broad chest and hummed in response.

“Keith. I need you to look at me. Come on. Focus.”

Keith gazed up at Hunk’s face, eyes hooded and lust-filled.

“Good. That’s good. Now, do you know who I am?”

“Alpha,” Keith sighed, relief coloring his tone.

Hunk struggled to maintain control. Hearing Keith call him that in  _ that _ voice echoed somewhere deep in his hindbrain. He wanted nothing more than to push his pheromones into the air and claim the omega in his arms. Hunk forced himself to take shallow breaths and not give in to his instincts. “Keith, who am I?”

Keith grunted, clearly aggravated that the alpha wasn’t doing what he wanted. “Hunk. You’re Hunk.”

“I wish we had actually talked about this  _ before _ it became an emergency, but Keith, buddy, you gotta tell me if you had any feelings about me when you weren’t in heat.”

Keith tried to focus on the words, but his heat-fogged mind wasn’t able to quite put them together.

Hunk tried again. “Did you like me as just a friend?”

“You’re a good friend, Hunk.” Keith pressed a hand to Hunk’s broad chest. “You didn’t judge. Never do.”

“Do you like me as  _ more _ than a friend?”

Keith squinted at the emphasis. “You brought bedding for my nest.” He struggled to put his thoughts to words. “You would mate with me?”

Hunk tugged him in tighter, wrapping his thick arms around Keith’s shoulders. “I know what this would mean for us. I’d be happy to have you as mine.”

Keith’s eyes welled up with tears. “You’d keep me? Forever?”

“Forever.”

Keith’s gaze became soft at the edges. “I’d like that.” 

Hunk watched as the blissful expression darkened and Keith’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything you don’t want. I’ll happily go as slow as you need.”

“You don’t mind that I’m not -”

Hunk waited to see if Keith would finish his question, but when the silence stretched on, he asked, “You’re not, what?”

“Not human? Not really.”

“Keith, you are an amazing, tough, brave person. I don’t care how much or how little of your DNA is Galra. And if we decide to have kids in the future, I won’t care if they look human or if they are covered in purple fur. All that will matter is that they are ours.”

Keith whimpered in relief and the last bit of tension fled from his body. The thought of children went straight to his heat-ridden brain. His hole gushed slick at the thought of being filled and bred. He moaned and pressed an open-mouthed kiss on Hunk’s jaw.

Hunk picked Keith up and settled him back on the mattress, surrounded by his clothes. He stared at the beautiful omega beneath him and reveled in the thought that soon he would be his. 

Keith tugged impatiently at his belt. “C’mon. You can’t fuck me if you have pants on.”

“Quiznak!” Hunk dropped so that his forehead was pressed to Keith’s. “We’ll get to fucking. I swear it. But I want to make love to you first.”

Keith whined high in his throat. “Make love to me later, when I’m not burning from the inside out.”

Hunk nodded and pulled his shirt and vest off. Keith had undone his pants to the point where he only had to slip out of them. Hunk pushed Keith’s knees up to his chest, exposing his dripping ass to the air. He trailed one hand down to his opening and pressed a finger gently in. Keith’s hole greedily sucked it in. He followed it with a second, then a third. Keith moaned and grinded on his fingers. “Oh my god, Keith. Okay. We’re doing this.”

Keith reached up and pulled Hunk’s face back down to his. He licked the line following Hunk’s shoulder, up his neck and to his ear, nipping at the earlobe and sucking on it. “I’m ready.”

Hunk kissed Keith’s cheek and hoisted his hips up at an angle to help line himself up better. Slowly, he pressed his cock in to Keith’s entrance. 

Keith tossed his head back, exposing his throat. His scent gland pulsed from the side of his neck, teasing Hunk.

Hunk slid in until his balls rested on Keith’s ass. He wanted to lean in and taste Keith’s neck, but there was plenty of time for that later. Instead, he pulled out and slammed back in with as much force as he could muster. He wanted Keith coherent for the rest of his heat, and the only way to achieve that was to fuck it out of him. His large hands gripped Keith’s waist as he pounded in, setting a brutal pace.

Keith’s back arched and bowed, lost in the sensation of being full. Every other thrust hit his prostate and sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine. 

Hunk curled over Keith, using his body to shelter the omega from the cruelty that he had been subjected to. He bent his head forward and laved at one of Keith’s nipples. 

Keith shouted and tangled his fingers in Hunk’s hair, pressing him closer to his chest. His nipples were more sensitive during his heat and Hunk’s tongue lit his chest on fire. “More. Please -”

Hunk nipped at the nub and tugged it with his teeth. The sounds Keith made went right to his cock. His pace faltered as he pulled nearly all the way out, leaving just the crown inside and he plunged back in to the base. Long, powerful strokes jolted Keith. The force moved them up the mattress until they were pressed against the console and couldn’t go any further.

Keith reached up with one hand and gripped the edge of the console to keep him from bashing his head on the metal side, the other hand stayed in Hunk’s hair, refusing to let Hunk get distracted from sucking and nibbling on his nipples. 

The knot at the base of Hunk’s dick started growing, tugging at Keith’s entrance with every stroke. 

“Yes! Fill me, breed me. I need it so bad, Hunk. Cum in me. Please!”

Hunk pulled his head free from Keith’s grip and sat back on his knees. When Keith reached for him, he twined their fingers together. “Look at me, Keith. I’m going to knot you. I want you here with me. Can you do that? Can you focus on just me?”

Keith nodded and tightened his fingers around Hunk’s.

Hunk pounded into Keith’s slick hole, never taking his eyes from Keith’s. His knot grew, hot and heavy. The size made his hips stutter as he pressed his way back in over and over. Finally, Keith’s rim spasmed around him and the knot was too large to back out. Hunk ground his hips down into Keith and watched as Keith came undone. Cum splattered on Keith’s chest the red flush of heat starting to fade. Hunk loved watching Keith’s violet eyes, so expressive and blown wide as he came. Hunk followed shortly, the pressure around his knot tight. Hot streams of cum pumped into Keith’s willing body. Hunk collapsed forward. His knot would hold them together for several minutes, long enough for both of them to recover and be caught up again in the heat-aided refractory periods. 

Gently, Hunk brushed dark hair from Keith’s sweat-soaked face. “Can I still keep you?”

Keith smiled, the first genuinely gentle smile Hunk had ever seen from the omega. “Yeah. As long as I can keep you.”


End file.
